


Chrom Take U 2 Prom

by thiccalondite



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crack, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:41:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9154789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiccalondite/pseuds/thiccalondite
Summary: I know it says Chrom/My Unit or Avatar, but I would also like to specify that this is Chrom/Robin, which I guess is slightly different? I'm not really sure, but some people might think it is, so I just wanted to say that.Also, Robin's gender isn't specified so imagine them however you would like to :D





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know it says Chrom/My Unit or Avatar, but I would also like to specify that this is Chrom/Robin, which I guess is slightly different? I'm not really sure, but some people might think it is, so I just wanted to say that.  
> Also, Robin's gender isn't specified so imagine them however you would like to :D

“Chrom? You okay?” Robin asked, waving their hand in front of his face. Chrom blinked and looked at Robin.

“What? Oh yeah! I’m fine!” He said, waving his hand dismissively.

“Are you sure?” Robin asked, face contorting in concern. “It feels like you have a fever,” They gently touched his forehead. Chrom’s entire body tensed up, and he immediately swatted their hand away.

“N-no! I’m fine, Robin! I’m perfectly relaxed, and er… normal.”

He thought the room couldn’t get any hotter.

But just as Robin was about to say something, several screams and laughter erupted throughout the room.

“Nya-ha-ha! Looks like I blew everything up!” Henry laughed. Chrom’s eyes widened as he realized that Henry’s eyebrows had been burned off.

Well, the room did get hotter, because everything was on fire. Maybe the mages shouldn’t be allowed in the science labs.

* * *

Chrom let out a sigh as the bell rang, signaling the end of school. As he gathered his things, a familiar voice stopped him.  


“Chrom!” He turned to Robin, who was running toward him with a cheerful smile on their face.  


_Act natural_ , he thought, _just be normal._

He failed at that.

“O-oh hi Robin! How are you? I’m good, are you good? What did you eat for lunch today? Have you seen-” Robin immediately put their hand over his mouth, effectively shutting him up.

“Chrom! Are you okay? How much coffee have you had today?” They asked, laughing. Chrom’s heart melted. Robin was so _cute._

“Anyway, I wanted to ask you something,” they said. His heart was beating so fast, it was ready to jump out of his chest.

_Yes Robin, I will marry you, and then we can adopt some dogs, maybe a cat, have kids, live in a house that’s big but still cozy and grow old together and--_

“Are you going to prom?” They asked, snapping Chrom out of his thoughts. He was slightly disappointed that Robin didn’t propose to him, but this was his chance.

_Chrom’s chance to take Robin to prom._

“Y-yeah! Are you?” It felt as though Henry had set the room on fire again.

“I might, if I can get someone to go with me. Are you going with anyone?” Chrom was ready to explode.

“Uh, I haven’t asked anyone yet… a-actually, I was wondering if… if you wanted to-”

“HEY! THE VAIKE DOES NOT LIKE THIS!” A voice boomed. Chrom’s eyes widened as he saw Sully chasing Vaike, screaming profanities and insults at him. He didn’t seem to acknowledge Vaike yelling at him to “get out of his goddamn way,” which caused Vaike to crash into Chrom, and that made Chrom crash into Robin, who shrieked as they crashed to the floor.

He lifted his head, realizing it was on Robin’s chest. Chrom gasped and immediately stood up. He quickly apologized and left, face redder than a cherry tomato.

“Chrom? Chrom, wait! Weren’t you saying something?” Robin called after him, but Chrom was already running as fast as he could to get the _hell out of there._

* * *

“Did you have a nice day, milord?” His nanny, Frederick asked. _Why_ he and Lissa needed a nanny, Chrom did not know, but he did not question it. If Frederick wasn’t around to take care of him all the time, Chrom would have lit himself on fire and jumped off a building.

Actually, he was quite ready to do that now.

“It was okay,” Chrom mumbled. “Where’s Lissa? I want to go home already.”

“I do not know, milord, but she will be here soon. I take it that you did not ask Robin to prom?” He said, smiling at Chrom. Chrom glared at Frederick and mumbled swears under his breath.

“Would you like some help? I suggest that we make a poster, and--”

“No, Frederick, I don’t want your help. I can ask them on my own,” Chrom said. “ _Finally_ , she’s here! Let’s go home, I don’t want to run into Robin again,” he mumbled.

Lissa, of course, pestered him the entire way home on whether he had asked Robin or not, and wasn’t surprised to find out he had chickened out of it. She and Frederick teased him until they got home, where Chrom locked himself in his room and contemplated life.

He hated everything.

* * *

“...Frederick?” Chrom mumbled, stepping into the man’s office. Frederick was reading through some paperwork, brows furrowed in concentration. Usually, Chrom never bothered him, but this was urgent.

“Yes, milord?” Frederick looked up at him.

“...can you help me make a poster? I’m going to ask Robin tomorrow after school,” he asked. Frederick smiled.

“Of course I’ll help you! Get Lissa, we’ll work together,” he said. Chrom let out a sigh of relief.

  


After many arguments on what color to use, how much glitter to apply, and most importantly, what to write, they had a poster. It didn’t look bad, but Chrom wasn’t sure he liked the amount of glitter on it. Lissa had said “you can never have too much glitter,” but Chrom didn’t believe her. What if Robin said no because they hated glitter? Or what if they didn’t like the colors on it?

 _No, that’s silly_ , Chrom thought, _why would they reject me over colors or glitter?_ He reassured himself. They would say yes. They _had_ to say yes. If they didn’t, then he and Robin wouldn’t be able to get married, and adopt pets, and have kids and--

Chrom shook his head. It was getting late. He slipped into bed and went to sleep, stomach doing flips. Tomorrow, Chrom is going to ask Robin to prom.

* * *

“Calm down, milord, there’s no reason to fret,” Frederick reassured him, gently putting his hand on Chrom’s shoulder. Chrom took a deep breath, and looked down at the colorful, glittery poster with the words _Robin, will you let Chrom take u 2 prom?_

“Yeah, the worst they could do is--” Lissa started, but Frederick covered her mouth and pulled her away.

“Don’t worry man, they’ll definitely say yes!” Vaike reassured, “and like Lissa said, the worst you could do is force Robin to commit--” Frederick dragged Vaike away as well.

Now, it was just Chrom and Lon’qu.

“...I believe in you,” Lon’qu mumbled. Chrom pushed his glasses up and gulped. The bell rang, and students began filing out. Some stopped and talked amongst each other, looking at Chrom’s poster.

“You can do it, Chrom!” Nowi yelled, giving Chrom a thumbs up. He nodded, ready to throw up.

Maybe he should run away, and change his name. Or light himself on fire. Or maybe, he could hurl himself into the sun. Yeah, that’s a good idea, just get a catapult, load it up, and then he can burn and die when he--

“Chrom,” Lon’qu jerked his head, “Robin.”

Chrom gulped. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, opening them when he felt someone dabbing at his forehead with a cloth. It was Frederick. Chrom glared at him, and the nanny quickly apologized and walked away.

Robin was walking with some friends, but stopped as they caught sight of Chrom and his friends standing there.

“Dude, c’mon! Do it,” Vaike whispered, giving him a push.

Robin smiled and walked up to him, eyes darting down to the poster he was holding. Chrom’s hands were shaking so much that he almost dropped it as he approached them.

“‘Chrom take you to prom…’” They giggled, and all Chrom could think was _cutecutecutecutecute THEY ARE SO CUTE._

on’qu nudged him-- or rather, elbowed him in the back-- forward. Chrom let out a muffled yelp and scowled at him. Lon’qu shrugged and gestured toward Robin, who was waiting with a patient smile. Chrom adjusted his glasses and took a deep breath as he faced them.

“R-Robin… I’ve been trying to ask you this for a while, um… Robin, will you let Chrom take you to prom?”

Chrom knew he would get rejected, he could feel it within himself, he could _feel_ the rejection in his grundle, oh yeah the grundle rejection senses were just _tingling_ right now, he was ready for it--

“ _Yes._ ”

  


He wasn’t ready for that.

Chrom’s eyes widened, and he opened his mouth to say something. Nothing but confused, incoherent noises made it past his lips.

“ _What did you say_?” He nearly screamed as soon as his brain started functioning again.

“Yes!” Robin exclaimed, as they started laughing. Chrom started laughing as well, dropping the poster and covering his face.

“Hey everyone!” Vaike shouted to students passing by, “CHROBIN HAS BEEN CONFIRMED!”

The next few minutes were chaos. Students came and chromgratulated the two for _finally_ getting together. Sumia punched Chrom for summoning up the courage to do it and for breaking her heart. Kellam came and pulled both Chrom and Robin in a bone-crushing hug. 

“...do people ship us?” Chrom asked, and Robin nodded.

“I ship us,” They said with a smile.

It was the best prom that Chrom had ever been to.

  
 

_Epilogue_

After punching Chrom for breaking her heart, Sumia ran off the school grounds and got hit by a bus. Sully continued to beat up Vaike, because he’s a little bitch who likes to piss her off. Lon’qu got a job peeling potatoes. Chrom and Robin got married, adopted some dogs, and had two kids. Now they’re dead.

_End._

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. You might have some questions.  
> My friends and I were looking at Chrom memes during math class, and we found one with Chrom on a stage holding a sign that said "Chrom?" (instead of prom) and Robin was sitting in the audience like smh dude (it was photoshopped of course). One of my friends started saying "Chrom take you to prom" and it got stuck in my head until I went crazy and wrote this.  
> Special thanks to my friend the Assmaster, for giving me ideas and reading it before I posted it :)  
> (also, if anyone knows the meme I'm talking about, would you mind giving me a link to it? I was going to put one in here, but when I was ready to post this I couldn't find it)


End file.
